Shipboard
by BatPhace
Summary: Set at the beginning of the six years Catti-brie and Drizzt were part of Deudermont's crew. A problem arises between the two. It's M, so you can guess what that means.


Hidey ho again! I just can't quit with these one shots man. Stupid imp is keeping me up at night dammit.

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, added any of my stories to a fav list, and even added me to an author alert or fav author! I'd write em anyway, but that all just makes it so much more fun and worth it! Guess that makes me a whore huh? LOL But seriously, thank you everybody!

I don't own em and that makes me sad

And away we go!

* * *

The motion of Deudermont's ship rocking her hammock was soothing. Almost soothing enough to get Catti-brie back to sleep after the nightmare that had woken her. Almost. All she really wanted to do was talk to Drizzt, but even that seemed an unlikely prospect, she thought as she adjusted her pillow. He had been so distant lately, almost to the point of being cold toward her. The drow had barely spoken two words in a row to her since they'd set out from Waterdeep nearly a tenday ago. Even the rest of the crew had noticed.

Sometimes it seemed he was angry at her, but it wasn't like any other anger she had ever seen from the ranger before -in battle or elsewhere. Other times, such as the day before, he ignored her altogether. It was a strange shift that seemed to have no cause, at least none that Catti-brie could single out. She went over the months since they'd joined _Sea Sprite's_ crew again in her mind, looking for some clue, some hint that could shed any light on her drow friend's bad humor. She was typically very keen on the causes of his moods and dilemmas, and good at helping him through such times. Not this time. There was nothing. It was all so frustrating! Catti-brie was at the point of second guessing her decision to stay with him when she'd left Mithral Hall, and she was as close to hitting the elf as she'd ever been in all her years of knowing him.

She rolled in her hammock with a huff to face the interior of the cabin she shared with that same baffling friend -only because the Captain had denied Drizzt's request for a new cabin mate- and just about jumped out of her skin when she recognized the drow standing in the middle of the room in a shaft of moonlight coming in from the porthole. She cursed his drow heritage, for she would have heard anyone else moving about in the room. Catti-brie studied him; lavender eyes closed, shirtless, feet apart, chest rising and falling slowly. His sleeping pants rode low enough on his slender hips that she could make where the crease of his hip wrapped around to become the curve of his perfect derriere in the waning moonlight. Catti-brie felt something ripple inside her and her stomach twisted almost painfully. If those pants were to slip just an inch lower... She shouldn't think such things about her ranger friend, she knew, but he was beautiful in all his ebon skinned glory. Simple, if not entirely pure.

Catti-brie was about to speak, but Drizzt moved and she held her tongue. He lifted both arms straight out to his sides, palms up, holding them there for a moment before raising them all the way above his head and pressing his palms together. Simultaneously, he lifted his right leg, rotating his hip out and bending his knee to place his foot flat against the side of the opposite knee. Catti-brie watched, amazed but not surprised, as he held the pose through the rocking of the caravel; though the waves were gentle they were enough to break any but the most perfect balance. Drizzt Do'Urden had that balance. After a moment, the drow dropped flat to the deck on his stomach suddenly, throwing his legs straight as a board out behind him. Catti-brie followed the movement of the muscles in his shoulders first, then into his chest and down his arms as he raised only his torso straight up, finally letting his head fall back, silken white hair falling in a sheet across his dark shoulders and back.

Drizzt continued through an entire routine in perfect form and balance, bowing and stretching and and moving, lithe muscles working in perfect synchronicity, until he was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat in the predawn light coming in from the porthole and Catti-brie unconsciously licked her lips. She realized how long she'd been staring, and winced as she realized too that she had not blinked in some time. She loved watching Drizzt leap about the rigging of the ship with that flowing elven grace, but this was different. What she'd seen this morning was much more familiar and intimate.

Drizzt opened his eyes then, catching Catti-brie's wide blue orbs immediately and holding them with an intensity she'd never known from him. His stare gripped her body as surely as any bonds could have tied her. She thought she saw anger burning there again, but from this close and in this light Catti-brie knew suddenly that it was something entirely new she saw. Something that made her quiver inside with a spark of nervous exhilaration.

And then he turned away. She almost protested aloud at the loss, exhaling a breath she only then realized she had been holding. Catti-brie sat up, throwing her blanket aside as it tangled about her legs, deciding then and there that she'd had enough of the drow's frigid shoulder.

"We can't keep on like this ye know. Ye have to talk to me someday." Her tone had come out more spiteful than she'd intended, but still she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. Drizzt paused as he went to pull his shirt over his head. He turned back to face her, but did not meet her stare, instead looking down at the floor as if searching for something. It seemed to Catti-brie that there was some inner turmoil he was warring against, and perhaps losing to, if she knew the elf as well as she knew she did. Finally, he lifted his head and those striking lavender eyes lit with a sense of predatory urgency.

"You smell good," he stated, his voice was barely more than a rough whisper but it held a tone to match the look in his eyes, belying the absurdity of the words, Catti-brie thought. She let the thought show on her face and slowly Drizzt continued, but his eyes showed her that it was against his better judgment.

"Since we have been out at sea together, there is _something_ in the way you smell that is driving me out of my mind I think. Being around you, trapped aboard this ship, sharing a cabin with you, I'm besieged by it night and day." He turned to fully face her, squaring his shoulders and standing straight to his full height. As Catti-brie became peripherally aware of the rest of his body she noticed too, with a startled gasp, the thick bulge in the front of his sleeping pants.

"You have no idea," Drizzt growled and crossed the cabin in three strides, putting the young woman back on her heels as she was suddenly trapped in her hammock. He did not touch her, but surely invaded her personal space, and when Catti-brie breathed next the air carried the heady scent of Drizzt Do'Urden. He was so close and she was helpless to the heat pouring over her, down her nerves and into her spine; an eager apprehension mixed with something else within her. Desire? Catti-brie welcomed this advance, she realized. Still a part of her cried out denial.

"Ye can't be expectin me to believe that-" she started to protest but he interrupted.

"Every time I catch your scent," Drizzt murmured darkly, "with my keen, _elven _senses, I... imagine... you..." As if to punctuate his point, the elf breathed a little more deeply than required and visibly shuddered, dark eyelids fluttering the tiniest bit and black skin rising on his neck and arms. Catti-brie felt her heartbeat kick up a notch, and the elf continued, voice quiet and compelling.

"I almost can't stand to be near you at all anymore, hence my attitude toward you of late. For that I apologize, but you just don't understand," Drizzt leaned forward ever so slightly and inhaled again, and Catti-brie found her mouth suddenly very dry and other areas of her anatomy suddenly not at all. She felt stupid at that moment, for she knew she should say something -_anything!_- yet no words would come when she tried to speak.

"I want you," Drizzt continued, voice dropping to no more than a rumbling whisper, reminding Catti-brie of Guen when she purred, "Everything in me that is male powerfully desires everything in you that is female. And I'm finding it more and more difficult to be reasonable." The last sentence undid Catti-brie completely. She felt any defense she had crumble to those words and that voice and that scent. That elf! That beautiful, amazing elf. Catti-brie found her voice but barely recognized it and the tension between the dark elf and the woman was all but tangible at that moment.

"Then don't be-" was all she got out before Drizzt closed the space between them and took her mouth roughly with his own, pressing his body into her's and causing the hammock to swing back, pinning Catti-brie between the drow and the bulkhead. Catti-brie verily thrummed with the force of his body against hers, with the demanding promise it held. Drizzt's hands found her hair, delving into the thick waves of it and pulled hard enough to make her gasp as his lips dragged down her jaw to her tender throat. Catti-brie's own hands were lost in Drizzt's down-soft hair, fingers gripping at the back of his neck and shoulders as he pulled at the buttons of her shift. More than a few popped off altogether at his impatience. Catti-brie's mind was a flurry as her nightshirt was thrown aside and she was bared before the dark elf.

Drizzt's eyes roamed over her hungrily, and Catti-brie felt an anxious passion welling in her gut beneath that smoldering gaze. Drizzt locked his blazing lavender eyes with her own cobalt orbs before leaning down to pull his lips and then his tongue along the valley between her breasts, making her moan softly. He set to work kissing around the outside of the left, a concentric circle, finally taking her nipple between his lips and to his waiting tongue. The quiver that sliced through Catti-brie's body from the contact nearly took her breath away and she moaned and clawed at Drizzt's shoulders. He pulled just hard enough with his teeth to cause the tiniest spark of pain, turning her moan into a startled gasp. She felt his smile against her skin and a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan vibrate from deep in his chest.

He kissed his way down to her belly, laving his tongue into her navel and making the skin there rise, a sensation that seemed to trail all the way down between her thighs. Catti-brie understood then that Drizzt's mouth was following that trail and she felt tightly restrained panic at the thought, though she was in no shape to stop the wandering drow. He knelt, kissing across her stomach to the front of her hip, simultaneously pushing her legs apart, gently but firmly, and releasing the full, intoxicating scent of her sex.

The last thing Catti-brie saw before her head fell back in pleasure was Drizzt's nostrils flaring and his lavender eyes glowing with something that she thought closely resembled madness. His lips and tongue and teeth worked at Catti-brie's sex with methodical abandon, making her cry out more than once as she clawed at the cloth of the hammock. She was deliciously dizzy and warm and chilled all at once, and as Drizzt stroked his hot tongue across her most sensitive bud her body jerked of its own volition as pleasure jolted through her like lightning. He pushed one finger into her core and she moaned sharply at the tight feeling that crept through her belly. Drizzt teased Catti-brie for what she could have sworn was eternity before kissing her thighs and standing again, pressing his rigid member against her wet heat.

The lavender fire in Drizzt's eyes flared for a moment as he reveled in the trembling of her lip and the wanton apprehension in her eyes. He plunged into her with a single thrust of slender hips, filling her to the hilt and making her arch back in the hammock with a cry of mingled pain and pleasure. All thoughts both blew to the the four winds and all that remained were the sensations that floated and rushed and shattered through them. Drizzt stayed there for a moment, letting her absorb the shock and catch her breath, also reeling in his own control. Then slowly he pulled almost completely out before thrusting back sharply and making her cry again. Drizzt began a slow but emphatic rhythm, pulling at her hips and using the sway of the hammock to better his leverage. Catti-brie couldn't believe the pleasure that poured through her with each thrust of his hips, each jarring of her body, like molten metal roiling inside her veins. Her voice was going hoarse from her impassioned cries and harsh breathing, and her hands were pained from gripping the fabric of her hammock so hard, but it all added and intensified the ecstasy that rolled through her.

Her surprise was complete when Drizzt withdrew and flipped her over in one almost perfectly timed motion, grabbing one leg and arm and pulling across so that she rolled onto her belly in the hammock. Catti-brie felt his hands roaming over her back and hips and she arched into the touch, pushing the hammock against the wall as his hands settled at her hips and he plunged inside her again. She found herself arching harder as his rhythm quickly escalated to a pounding pace, again using the hammock for leverage to sway her. Catti-brie met Drizzt's every thrust. He kept brushing something inside her, something that quickly expanded and intensified this heated coil within her to a near scorching level yet reduced her to a moaning mass of need. She felt Drizzt swell, his impending orgasm building fast, and when she felt his body stiffen and his fingers digging into her hips and heard the roughened groan that escaped his throat, the hot explosion from within her did not come as a complete surprise.

But the power of her own release did as he pumped and throbbed within her, as if his own pleasure bursting from him had washed over her and taken her over the edge with him. She cried out, a keening wail saturated with passion and triumph as that tightness in her belly burst, showering her with electric, tingling pleasure. White light popped behind her eyelids. Drizzt grunted louder and his pounding broke to a frenzied level as she clamped down around his manhood with her own inner muscles.

As it abated, slowly, ever so slowly, Drizzt withdrew from her, trailing a line of kisses up her spine as her torso heaved with her breathing and her legs felt jellied beneath her. Drizzt murmured something sluggishly, and Catti-brie could once again feel his smile against her skin as he pulled her into her own hammock with him. It was a good thing too, for both their muscles had been on the verge of collapse. They would surely be late checking in above deck today.

Deudermont would understand.

* * *

Reviews for the poor? :o)


End file.
